Journey
by Jelp
Summary: All he knew was that he had to get baby Luke somewhere safe before the Sith found him...


Please note that this was written before Episode III came out. Reformatted February 6, 2011. (I don't own Star Wars.)

**Journey**

He looked at the baby wrapped in blankets in his arms. He could only imagine what kind of life little Luke Skywalker would have in the future. But first, he had to make sure that Luke got the opportunity to HAVE a future. He wrapped the baby tighter to his chest as Luke cooed in his sleep. The urge to look at the boy was so tempting, but he couldn't; he knew what he would see: the smile of his best friend grinning that familiar grin. Or worse: the eyes of the former Jedi staring back at him, eyes that had once held such a naive and hopeful glint to them before being shadowed with darkness as the years passed.

Quickly he moved through the city streets of Naboo. When he had entered the chamber where Padmé had given birth, he had looked at her, and she had known. She had known that she would never get to see her son grow up. She knew that he was taking Luke to a better place, away from the Sith. Away from his father. Away from the man he used to be able to trust with his life. He could feel it. He had little time before Vader awoke.

What had gone wrong? Why had he changed so much? Had he always been like that in the beginning? Was it his fault? Was it Qui-Gon's for asking to take charge of the life of a simple slave boy?

He didn't know. It didn't matter much anyway. What was done, was done. Right now, all he could do was to figure out the fastest way to get to Tatooine. The one place Luke's father hated above all else. The one place he would not have to worry about anyone going to find the boy.

It seemed like an eternity before he arrived on Tatooine. Time was of the essence. He could feel Vader's growing presence. He crossed the streets quickly, heading towards the Lars': the only family that the boy would be safe with. He figured he owed Luke that much. It was his fault Luke's father had fallen to the darkside. Whether it was his fault directly or indirectly he would never know, but he knew it was indeed his fault in some way. He had failed.

He began to get nervous, as though the Sith lord would know where to find his son. Which, seeing for himself how powerful he was, he did not doubt it. It would take all his powers to hide the knowledge deep within himself so Vader would never know the child lived. He would not be surprised if the Sith had already forged a bond with Luke. After all, he had known that Padmé had been pregnant. Thankfully it did not take more than a half an hour to reach the Lars' homestead, but it did not make it less awkward. How would he tell the family that their step-brother had become a Sith, and that they had to hide their step-nephew from turning to the darkside? Would they accept Luke as their own? He did not know. But he had to at least try. His world was falling apart around him so fast that did not know where else to turn if the Lars did not accept Luke. He had mere hours before Vader awoke. Luke had to be hidden, and his own presence far away from the baby so Vader would not suspect anything.

He strode into the Lars' homestead. Beru was in the courtyard, but she stopped what she was doing and just gaped at him.

"Beru, take him." Anakin Skywalker handed his son to his step-sister-in-law. "Take care of him. He's my son – but I cannot care for him." Anakin turned, and walked away, not daring to look back. He heard Luke start to cry. He felt his heart wrench, but he could not look back. He could not look into the innocent eyes that looked exactly like his own when he had stared in the mirror. The cries gave him strength to keep Vader inside him, hidden away at bay a little longer. But Anakin could not bear to see the small mouth, the mouth he knew would mirror Padmé's, his wife, his love, his best friend. All he knew was that Luke needed to be safe. Safe from him. He gave his son the greatest gift he could; a life away from the haunting ways of the darkside. He could only hope that his master would never find him, and would never corrupt him as he had been corrupted. Once gone he would tear the memories from his mind and pray it would be enough to keep him from knowing of Luke's whereabouts. He could only hope it would be enough.

**The End...?**

Hope you enjoyed this! ~ Jelp


End file.
